


Here's to the First (#382: Courage)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [6]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesty Week, Book: A Short Victorious War, Community: femslash100, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One step left; Mike's recalled to take command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the First (#382: Courage)

Mike has the white beret of her new command under her epaulette when she enters Honor’s day cabin this time; her new command is a light cruiser - nothing to be sneezed at - but unexpected; she's only been Honor's executive officer for a matter of months. The orders she’s been sent have her returning to be part of the squadron’s screen, but as of now, she’s not under Honor’s command. In six to eight weeks, when she returns from Hephaestus with her new ship, technically she’ll be back under Honor’s command, given that Honor's the squadron’s flag captain, but, until then - until then, they're just fellow officers.

Honor offers Mike her hand, but Mike flicked a glance at Nimitz who bleeked gleefully and flowed down off Honor’s shoulder even as Mike continued to step into his bond-mate’s personal space and pull her into a hug. Honor hesitated for a second then hugged her back. Mike slid one hand up and tilted her own head up and coaxed Honor's head down and into a kiss that was a promise of more to come.


End file.
